The New Band?
by ghost509
Summary: With a new, mysterious band in town, it might've just gotten harder for Grojband to land a new gig. And what's up with the all the military that keeps showing up? Slight OC/Laney, but mainly Corey/Laney


**(Imagine Avenged Sevenfold doesn't exist in this universe. I do not own the show or any songs.)**

* * *

 **(Corey's Garage. Saturday Afternoon)**

Laney, Kin, and Kon were in Corey's garage, doing the usual. Laney was strumming her bass, Kon was trying to find under the couch cushions, and Kin was trying to make a new, unknown invention, which would sooner or later blow up. You know, the usual. Suddenly, the garage door was opened with a loud _slam_ , causing the three to jump in surprise. There stood Corey, blue hair and orange beanie and all.

It was amazing to think how much the four had grown up over the past four years. Corey had grown to 5'11, Kon and Kin 5'8, and Laney 5'6. Corey has the same hair and attire, but he had gotten more toned, so to speak. Kin and Kon were rather the same, but they each allowed their hair to grow, until it reached the middle of their backs. Laney...had grown a lot. Her hair was longer, but not as long as Kin's and Kon's, and her figure has gotten much more, feminine. To put it bluntly, you'd either have to be blind, or an idiot to think she was still a boy.

"Guess what guys!" Corey exclaimed enthusiastically, his voice a tad deeper than when he was younger.

"You're able to write your own lyrics?" Laney playfully jabbed, smiling. Her smile caused Corey to flush, but he was quick to hide it.

"No Lanes, at least not yet."

"You met your future self?!" Kon shouted, chewing on a giant ball of already chewed bubblegum.

"No...and Kon, stop chewing that. You'll get aids or something."

"That's not how you get aids Core."

"Yeah, well, he'll get something! Now Kin, would you like to guess?"

"No thanks, you're gonna tell us in a minute anyway."

"Solid logic Kin. I got us a gig at Barney's Music World! A giant store, filled with every type of music, ever! And if we do good, we'll get paid _and_ he'll start selling our music!" Corey shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. Kin stopped building and Kon spat out the ball of gum, before jumping up and down excitedly. Laney stayed seated on the stage, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Uh guys, sorry to burst your music filled bubbles. But we need new lyrics, and last time I checked, Trina is nowhere to be found."

Trina was at college, studying cosmetology. Only rarely did they have to go to her to get lyrics(since they've been able to tweak their old songs so no one would notice).

Smiling, Corey slid across the floor and jumped onto the stage, before putting an arm around Laney's shoulders, who blushed at the close contact.

"Don't worry Lanes, turns out Barney wants a old and _rocking_ song, he's a big fan of 'Tire Tracks', 'Busting out of Here', and 'No I Won't Play'. If we play one of those, we're golden."

"If you say so..."

 **Old School Transition!**

 **(Barney's Music World: Peaceville Mall.)**

Barney's Music World was tall, so tall the roof of the mall had to be cut away so the other two stories of the store could fit. There was a stage out front, and a large crowd.

"Whoa, big turn out. How'd everyone know we were playing? I didn't see any fliers."

"Grojband!" Someone shouted from behind. They turned, and grinned at the short man they knew very well.

"Hi Barney!" They greeted in unison.

"Glad you could make, just uh, didn't expect you so early." He awkwardly chuckled.

"Of course we would! Not every day you get a gig of the century!" Corey shouted.

"Uh, yeah, about that Corey-" Barney was cut off by sounds of cheering. Grojband smiled, thinking those cheers were for them. They turned, and gasped as five figures in black cloaks walked onto the stage, one grabbed a mic, one went to the drum set, and the other three grabbed different styled guitars. The one with the mic throw his head back, revealing a teenage male. He had short brown hair and eyes, Caucasian skin, and a sharp jaw. His eyes met with Laney's and he smirked, causing her to blush. He was...cute.

"Barney, what the heck?! You said _we_ had the gig!"

"Well, you did. But this other band showed up and well, blew you guys out of the water." Barney informed, rubbing his arm out of shame.

"They can't be _that_ good. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Kin and on shouted.

"Yeah! Right Lanes?" Silence. "Lanes?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah, right. We're the best." She replied, lack on interest in their conversation. Confused, Corey looked at face, and saw her eyes sparkle. Following her gaze, he growled as he realized she was staring at the hoodless guy on stage.

"So, you're suggesting you guys' are better than these guys'?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm, I have an idea. How about a little competition."

"You mean a battle of the bands?" Core asked.

"Yeah! I'll go talk to the other band." Barney informed, happily running to the others.

"Ok guys, get ready. I say we play 'No I Won't Play'. What do you think?"

"We're in!" Kin and Kon shouted.

"Excellent. Lanes, you in?"

"Huh? Oh, year sure, 'won't play' and stuff. I'm in."

"Uh, cool." Corey sighed, irritated at how Lanes was acting. Hopefully she would snap out of it soon.

"They said yes! You're on in five!" Barney shouted.

"Ok guys, lets rock this battle!"

 **Rock Battle Transition!**

"Ok, first up we have Grojband and their hit song 'No I Won't Play'." Barney informed over the mic.

Kon started on the drums, followed by Kin on the keyboard, Laney on the bass, and finally Corey on the guitar.

 **Corey:** _No I wont play._  
 _Not today._

 _I hear your voice_  
 _laughing like I have no choice._

 _You're calling me_ _  
_ _but no I won't play._

 _I know you'll try to hold me_  
 _but I'm still free._  
 _Yeah!_

(Guitar Solo)

 _Ugh! I'll get you!_  
 _I know you're playing but you'll never play me._  
 _I know you're playing but you'll never take me._

After finishing, the crowd cheered. Even the challenging band slowly clapped themselves. Grojband exited the stage, feeling confident about the result of their song. The other band took their places like before.

The crowd, and even Grojband jumped as the drums and guitars started playing in sync, it was loud, extremely loud. The one with the mic started bobbing his head, foot tapping on the stage as the guitars and drum became louder. A solid minute was of nothing but instruments until the lead started to sing.

 **Lead Singer:** _Some people live out selfish desire_  
 _Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the staaaaaaar._

 _Caught in the flame of those deep in fire_  
 _Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorroooooow._

 _They say we've lost our minds_  
 _We've just gained controoooool._

 _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free_  
 _Fly past the edge of the seaaaaaa_  
 _No bended knee_  
 _No mockery_  
 _Somehow we still carry oooooon._

Grojband gulped, these guys were good, _and_ their song was even better.

 _Silence your fear, we've got to move higher_  
 _High like the stars in the sky, guiding us allllll._  
 _Battle the will of those who conspire_  
 _Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorroooooow._

 _Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold._

 _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free_  
 _Fly past the edge of the sea_  
 _No bended knee_  
 _No mockery_  
 _Somehow we still carry oooooon._

The singer walked away from the front of the stage and snapped his fingers, causing one of the guitarists to take center and start a rockin' solo, and after 20 seconds the drummer joined in. In that time the singer motioned his hand to Laney, and both guitarists who weren't playing followed his view and shook their heads from side to side. But they did bump fists before he went up and patted the solo guitarists back.

 _Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free_  
 _Fly past the edge of the sea_  
 _No bend in knee_  
 _No mockery_  
 _Somehow we still carry on_

 _Carry oooooon!_

The crowd's cheers could be heard through out the mall and beyond, even as the band played their instruments for another 12 seconds, with the drummer ending it all. Barney ran onto the stage, and eagerly grabbed the mic from the lead singer.

"And the winner is, uh-" He moved the mic away from his mouth. "-what're are yours guys' names?"

"...Shit, what is our name?" The singer turned back to ask the group.

"You didn't think of that _before_ we came up here?" The drummer questioned.

"Oh, you know I don't think things through."

"True." The other three said in unison, causing the singer to growl.

"Unbelievable. They took us on, and they don't even have a _name_?!" Corey tried his best not shout, but he was beyond furious. Beatned by a band that didn't even have a _name_ would do that to you.

"Team huddle!" The lead shouted, before he and the others moved away from Barney and huddled.

"The Cloaked Five?"

"What are we? A team of super villains from Marvel?"

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas."

"He's got you there mate."

"Oh sod off."

"Guys! Stop acting like kids." The lead growled. "I have a name." With that he broke the huddle and walked towards Barney, while the four looked at each other in confusion.

"So, what's your guys' name?"

"The Cloaked Daggers."


End file.
